Jack
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: I was almost killed after I turned Dylan down, now I'm here cleaning an old durty house for a skeleton in a sutie... *sigh*..this guys a rely pice of work...
1. Chapter 1

i'm sure NONE of you saw this coming XD this is what you get this mother for my work. and currently working on a chapter 3, ch 2 will be up... soon.. i think...

THE NIGHT MARE BEFORE X-MISS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ALL CHARATERS BELONG TO TIM BURTON AND ONLY ALEXANDRA BELONGS TO ME, THAT AND THE DESIGN FOR JACK"S HOUSE BUT THATS IT!!!!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack and Sally were to be together forever. Married in one week. Then the doctor found out. It didn't matter she was no use to him. She belonged to him. He made her. Jack was filled with sorrow.

That was...... until I came.....

Before I met the one called Jack, I lived in the normal world, with normal people who made fun of me calling me 'emo' 'goth' and 'weird'

that gets to you after a while....

I was dressed in my normal attire T-shirt and blue jeans, topped off with a dark jacket. I was going for a walk to see what I could see around town. It was begging to be fall my favorite time of year.

I fixed my black hair back into the low pony-tail it had been in before.

"Hay sweety...." I turned

"hey Dylan...." my boyfriend Dylan came from a back ally way. The sun was starting to set throwing his shadow over a wall.

"Hay, babe, do you think we could go watch the sun set tonight?"

"Sure..."I replied, half smiling. At first when Dylan Shipmen, one of the most popular guys at my school told me he liked me I thought it was a joke. I told him "Stuff it" and walked away. He kept asking me out until I finally said yes. If it was a joke he wouldn't be chasing after me right?

He rapped his arm around my waste and took me up to the hill infront of the cemetery. I was so lucky. Even know the Apercrobe whereing boy hated this place, he knew it was my favorite and wanted to take me here every chance he got. We sat down on the hill watching the sun go down.

The two of us looked so odd together. A black-clad freak with a expensively dressed hotty. I messed with my finger nails, something I did often. I looked over at Dylan, he looked deep in thought.

"Dylan... whats the matter?" I asked

"Babe... you love me right?"

"Hell yes." I answered no knowing where this was going.

"Will you have sex with me?"

"Dylan.... I-I..." I put my hands back and pulled myself away from him. "N-no... I... were to young..."

He got up on his knees and came closer. "Babe... don't you love me? Don't you want to start a family? What we have is real..."

I shook my head no "Dylan... I cant..."

"Fine then...." he looked down and his hand went to his back pocket. I figured he was going for his cell phone but he pulled something else out instead. A box razor.

"Dylan.. What are you doing with that?"

"Love hurts...." was all he said before digging the razor deep into my arm. I screamed. This is why he brought me out here... for the exact reason I like it here. There were no people around. No one could hear us if we did have sex and no one could hear me scream if he decided to go for plan B.

He pulled my shirt up, pulling the razor out, he made long deep cut along my ribs. He used his own body to hold mine down and used his free left hand to stop my punches.

"DYLAN!!!" I screamed

"Shut up Alex! This is what you get for not giving me what I want!"

"Dylan! Stop this isn't what love is about!" I threw a punch at his face witch he quickly blocked.

"Shut up you whore! I didn't love you, you freak!"

my eyes welled up. This is what I get for trusting him...

"What happens when they find my body out here!? Huh?"

He smirked and got off me. "I'll play the part or the grieving boyfriend, the last one to see her before she ran off after she asked me to have sex and I told her we should wait."

"No...." I layed on the ground bleeding heavily and panting.

"Yes my dear..." his smirk got bigger "and this razor? Im gonna throw it in the garbage dump under heaps of trash were no one will ever find it." Dylan didn't have a speck of blood on him. He walked away, leaving me to die. The sun was gone, set long ago during the attack. I rolled over on my stomach, I shut my eyes tight. I had to get up.

I forced my body up and ran into the forest that was near where me and my Ex were sitting. I swallowed hard but to no avail. I puked up a large amount of blood. I panted harder. I kept running until I finally had to stop. I fell over on my back. I looked around. I was in a ring of trees with holiday designs on them. What a festive place to die.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't make it....

*this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween*this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween*

Alex lay dying in a pool of her own blood, out cold, she sputtered sometimes and coughed up more blood. Dylan, the scared, miserable boy was now terrified, he's killed his girlfriend in an act of selfishness. He'd gotten rid of the razor like he's said and ran back home and into his room, locking the door.

Barking could be heard in the distance.

"Zero!"

His master called. The ghost dog floated over the young girl. His master was not far behind, seeing her he's immediately thought she was gone, but kneeling down, he felt a faint warmth.

The shadowy figure picked the girl up bridle style and carried her back to the tree he's come from.

*this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween*this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween* this is Halloween*

I awoke in a king sized bed, a canopy over it. The sheets and blanket, black silk. This couldn't be heaven, there was to much black. The walls were gray, the paint was starting to chip in places. A lone chair sat in the corner.

How could this be?

I was bleeding and I was going to die...

I felt around. My shirt was gone, it was replaced by bandages, ripped, torn and tattered with many holes in them, but they were soft to the touch....

The bandage shirt had no top, the bandages stopped almost up to the middle of my chest, leaving my shoulder uncovered. I got up to get my shirt but it was no where to be found in the under furnished bedroom.

The door creaked open. I looked its way. Nothing. I felt something tap my shoulder, I turned.

"Boo."

I screamed bloody murder at the tall skeleton standing before me. Complete with a suite and..... wait, a suite? Didn't skeletons usually just bum around in there birthday suites not fabric suites?

I fell back and scooted ageist the wall, staring up at the bleach white bones above me.

"D-do-don't hurt me..." I whispered.

He crouched down. "Don't worry little one. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving you if I was going to hurt you after."

My eyes widened.

"So," he stood back up "what exactly are you? No features like any monster I've ever seen. And you don't have fangs so you cant be a vampire."

"I..I'm human..." I whispered.

"Human?" he asked "wonderful! I've never seen anything like you!"

"Oh...." I shook

"What is you name?" he leaned down, looking at me closer.

"Alexandra... Alex please..."

"Alex, do you like this room?" I looked around again. The same gray as before, a spider web here and there, frosted and cracked glass in the window.

"I-its alright..." I trailed off

"Its yours." he smiled

I looked at him confused. He was still smiling. He strained himself and walked out closing the door behind him, trapping me in. I got up and watched the door for a moment, wondering if he was coming back. I looked to the bed, there was a dress there, blood crimson red, sewn together with black thread, it like my bandages left my shoulders uncovered. Light ruffles decorated the skirt.

So.. Was I supposed to where that? Hell to the no. I don't do dresses.

I walked over to the window, I cleared some of the fog away and looked out. I had to be at least....3 stories up. Going out this way was not going to happen. I traced my finger over a broken part in the window. I looked up at a spider in one of the webs. It was rapping up a fly to eat later.

"Charlotte." A traditional spider name.

I looked over that the other two spider webs in the other corner.

"Bob and Jim."

Ok, all spiders named.... I picked up the dress on my bed and draped it over the chair, careful not to do anything to make it wrinkle. I made the bed I was sleeping in.

..........

Now what? I looked to the door.

What if creepy skeleton man was out there?

My stomach growled.

I sighed and opened the door. I looked down the halls. Nothing. I stepped out, I turned fully to the right. I could have swore I heard barking.

"Ruff!"

I spun around. A little white ghost dog with a red nose stood before me, his cute little tongue hanging out. He dropped a ball at my feet.

"Zero want to play ball with you."

I feel on my butt. Looking behind me I saw the skeleton man again. How does he keep doing that?

"Mr....."

"Skellington."

"Mr. Skellington I-"

"Please, call me Jack."

I huffed.

"Ok, jack. Whats going on here?"

"I found you while on a walk with Zero here, you were laying in your own blood dying so I brought you back here and fixed you up."

"And where is 'here'?"

"My house."

I slapped my hand to my face. "No, where is your house located?"

"In a cemetery, in Halloween town."

I gave him a look. "Ok...." I picked up the ball and threw it down the hall for the dog who floated after it. Jack held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

I nodded.

"Good. Let us go eat then." he held out his arm for me to take. I layed my hand on it, he smiled and led me down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat me down at the end of a long table, he sat at the other. I starred at the food on my plate. Some black thing, another blacker thing and some kind of meat.

"Whats the matter?" Jack asked

"What is this stuff?" I asked

"pickled bat wings, spoiled pork, and over ripe baked potato."

I gave him a look. "Im sorry, I cant eat this."

"Why not?" he asked getting up and coming around to me. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yeah, but, bat wing? Spoiled meat? I can eat that stuff Jack, It'll make me sick."

He pulled out one of the empty chairs by me. The table was full of them. "Tell me more."

"Well... for starters, I cant eat anything raw or spoiled, nothing with slime or anything else nasty... I could eat bugs if I wanted to but.. No thank you... um... nothing weaird..." I picked at a bat wing with my fork. "And over ripe, that will make me sick to..."

he looked at me, clearly interested. "Sick you say? What happens during this time."

"Well.... I puke and my stomach hurts and... I just, generally don't feel good...."

"Are you like this for a long time?" He was smiling now, finally understanding.

"Just until the food get out of my system..."

He nodded. "Lets us make you some food you can eat then!" standing up he held his arm out again. Sighing, I took it and was lead to the kitchen.

"This I s my kitchen. Make it your own." I let go of his arm and stared. It was absolutely filthy!

The pots I assumed he'd cooked in were crusted in some sort of brown stuff, the cupboards where stained with green, blue and purplish gunk.

"Jack.. This place is filthy..." I whispered, glad I hadn't tyed to eat what he cooked.

"Thank you!"

"No, no, thats not a good thing!" he looked confused. "Kitchens should be clean and neat and not have stuff all over."

"I see, you humans have very different eating habits indeed." this guy was a real piece of work....

Sighing I fished a dishrag out of the sink, the torn bit of fabric had seen better days. I set to scrubbing out the pans currently soaking in the brown water of the sink. Id have to cut my nails, there'd be so much crap under them I'd stretch from here in Halloween town to kingdom come.

Sighing I watched him watch me. "I don't know how you got so much stuff on these pans Jack." I told him picking at a piece of the stuck on brown stuff.

"Well..."

"I rely down want to hear it." I studded the now clean silver pot a little to hard and set it to dry... on the filthy cupboard....

Oh the germs....

I fished out another rag from the brown water... wait, was it changing color..?

"Ok, jack." I sighed "Use this rag and get the stuff stuck on your cupboards off. Ok? Can you handle that?"

"Yes, I think." He took the rag from me and started scrubbing.... it was coming off, just not very well. I rubbed my temple and set to another pot.

Something screamed in a loud high pitched tone, I jumped.

"Ah, the door bell." jack left the rag sitting on the cupboard. "Come away from there dear Alex, I want to show you off to who ever's here."

I looked over, I had got one pot done and he'd scrubbed part of the one cupboard. I huffed. "Its not clean."

"It will have to wait my dear."

'my dear'? How tacky....

He motioned for me to take his arm again, huffing again I took it and we strode down hall way after hall way after the door bell. Jack sat me down in a parlor room with dusty furniture.

"I'll be rate back." the door bell screamed again and he left the room.

I looked back at the couch I was sitting on. Old Victorian style. Dusty, very dusty. I slapped the stuffed fabric only to watch he dust fly off it. I starred at it.

Did he like to live this way?

"Mayor, wait until you see what I have in here."

Jack came back with another shorter man trailing after him. Of course, everyone is short compared to Jack.

"Isn't she just horrible?"

"Yes, absolutely horrendous! To live for!" the man jack called 'mayor' was most defiantly the mayor of the town, he wore a tall top hat a suite and a little button that labeled him 'mayor.'

I twitched slightly. horrendous? To live for?

"Thats kinda offending..." I said under my breath staring at the two.

"Alex, your new to this world, I've forgotten, when someone here says your horrible or says something bad about you, it's a complement."

I blinked. "Ok..."

Jack sat down next to me. He was to tall for the little couch, his knees here higher than the couch itself, he however didn't seem bothered and crossed his right leg over the left.

"So mayor, what brings you here?"

" I wanted to discuss plans for next Halloween but since she's-" Jack cut him off.

"Nonsense, she will participate also... unless..." he looked over at me.

"Unless....." I said wanting him to finish.

"You want to go home of course."

"Oh... well... they probably think I'm dead anyway... whats it point? I live here now I've got the spiders named and everything..."

"Horrific!" the mayor's face spun around changing from a strait face to a smile. "I'll work you in to this years as well!" the mayor set a scroll down on the coffee table infront of the couch. "See what you think jack." then hurried out the door.

Jack took the scroll off the table and opened it. He put his boney arm around my neck so I could see it to, not as if I needed that help, the scroll was extremely long. My eyes scanned the scroll, several diagrams for decorating the town, writing explaining it, costumes.

"Halloween is big deal around here isn't it?" I asked him

"Yes it is, a very big deal. It's the only holiday we celebrate. We spend all year preparing"

"I see...what does one where to Halloween around here?"

"We'll find you something."

I starred at the plans again. A guillotine? Pumpkins? Green water? Or was that slime?

"Ok, well, I can see pumpkins but whats all the rest of that stuff?" I asked

"To add effect." he answered simply.

Effect? Dear god....

"I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen." I pulled his arm back around my shoulder. "If you'll excuse me." I got up and went back to the kitchen. I set back to jacks job, washing off the counters.

This was going to be a long rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I climed into bed that night, slightly angry with Jack. I didn't see his fascination with scaring the living daylights out of me ever chance her got. Zero, the ghost dog layed at the foot of my bed.

I drifted off into sleep after quite a while of laying in one spot and forcing myself to be tired.

Sleep was to short for me in this world. It started storming in the middle of the night.

Thunder cracked. I jumped again, I had no idea were Zero had gone but I sure wished he was here, the lighting lit up the room, thunder storms scared me worse than jack. I ripped my door open and ran down the hall, opposite way to the dining room and kitchen. My bare feet hit the wood hard, the thunder cracked again, I tripped and fell. I layed there panting, my head in my arms. My eyes darted all over. Where was Jack when I needed him? The lighting and thunder combined in sound, making a defanging cracking sound. I screamed.

Over the sound of the rain I could hear Jack's foot steps. I shut my eyes tight.

"Alex? What's the matter?" I couldn't speak, or look up at him. Me must have crouched down, because I felt his hand on my shoulder. I whimpered. He picked me up bridle style and started walking. "Its perfectly fine to be afraid."

I pushed my head ageist his chest, I could feel every one of his ribs ageist my cheek. I whimpered again as the thunder cracked.

Jacks room was beautiful, although there were books all over. His bed was on a rased up platform and there was a small space on a desk in the corner that I assumed he was working at. Candles lit the room. He put me down.

"You seem to like to clean, why don't you put those books back on the shelf?" he pointed to a wall with a book case, then walked back over to his desk. I started at the empty book case then at the mountains of books. sighing I started taking arm loads over to the case and loading them onto it. The case was full before I even made a dent in the pile I was trying to work down to a manageable size.

Outside it continued to rain hard.

"Jack, are there any more book cases?"

"Not in here, there's a library down the hall though." he replied not looking up from his work.

I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Halloween plans?"

"Yes, im working on your part in all of this."

I looked at the drawings and writing. All very confusing.

"Don't stress yourself Jack, let me watch this year."

"Its not stress little one, I like to do this stuff."

I smiles slightly. "Ok well..." I pulled a stack of books off the desk. "Let me clear this off for you." I adjusted the weight of the paper stacks with covers and strode out the door. I dropped them next to me and looked around. Down the hall way infront of me was my room... I looked to my right. Window. Obviously not a library. I looked to my left. A long dark wall way met me. Library.... down there...

I shivered and picked up part of the stack. I started walking, looking around. The same gray wall paper that wa in my room seemed to be everywhere, other than the spiders and cobwebs the hall we empty. Two doors were propped open infront of me. The library. I again adjusted the weigh of the book and walked in.

The library, like all other libraries walls were lined with book cases. The same gray wall paper was behind them, I wasn't surprised. An upper level was reachable by two stair cases with no railing, there was railing only at the top, decorated with spider webs. Under the upper level was another wall of book cases with a table infront of it. Both chairs neatly pushed it. The book cases were almost empty, all of them.

I sighed. This was going to be a long rest of my life if I was just going to spend it cleaning up after Jack.... I didn't have to worry about having kids that way. I climed the stairs and put the books on a shelf. Thunder cracked again and I froze.

"JACK!!!" I screamed and ran back down the hall.

He stood outside his door as if he knew I was going to do this. I face planted into his chest. "Are you ok?" he asked

I pulled away but locked my arms around his waist. "Fine..."

He took a step back inside. "come on now, I cant walk with you hanging on me like this."

I quickly let go. "Sorry."

He said nothing more and walked back over to his desk. I pulled another stack off the desk and set it on the floor.

"I'm not going back out there alone..."

"Hmm..." he was barred in his work and ignoring me.

I sighed and sat down on the floor next to the desk. I picked up one of the books. 'Brainless cooking recipes'

I looked up and Jack and giggled.

Maby not so boring after all....


	4. Chapter 4

I rose early the next morning, and ate some breakfast I cooked out of.... what I assumed to be good eggs....

Jack said he had to take something over to the Mayor and insisted I go with him.

I huffed, I'd been forced to put on the crimson dress, I left my jeans on, I'm not going to freeze my cute little tush in Halloween town were its always fall, and its **cold**. I'd been given back my jacket, that I unzipped to show off the front of the dress.

"Now, Alex, cheer up, it's a horrible morning!"

I crossed my arm and stared at a puddle. "Not rely Jack..."

We were standing around in town waiting for the mayor. I glanced at shop windows, I saw a fue things I liked but ignored most of it.

"Whats the matter?"

"I'm extremely board Jack... I'm 13, I don't handle board well...."

"I see, why don't you- Ah! Mayor!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes I glared at jack who'd already began talking to the mayor. I turned away from them and looked at the shops. The corpses looked particularly cheerful today. That scared me...

I sighed.

"-isnt that right Alex?"

I turned. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You would be happy to where a floor-length dress to Halloween, right?"

"...." I stared at him. He knows I **hated** dresses. "Are you mentally insane?"

Jack laughed. "See, she's more than happy to."

I sighed. I'm just along for the ride I gess now....

Jack produced a couple of bills from his pocket and handed them to me. "Why don't you go shopping? Get anything you like." I took the money and stuck them in my pocket, I kept one out though, just to look at. Gray bills with skulls on them, this bill happened to be a one. I shoved this bill in my other pocket, I would be sure to keep this one. While I was preoccupied by the foreign currency Jack and the mayor had already walked off, leaving me in the center of town..... alone....

I glared at the shrinking backs of Jack and the Mayor.

I stopped off toward the fountain in the center of Town.... only to find it was filled with an obnoxious smelling green goo. I stared into it, even know I couldn't see reflection. Absent mindedly wondering if I put my hand into the goo, if something would bite into it.

Nothing did.

I sighed and walked away from the fountain. I blinked once and turned when I thought I had heard small children giggling, but then resumed my walk when I saw nothing behind me. As I continued looking into broken shop windows I heard it again and whipped around.

Nothing...

I was almost sure someone was fallowing me, kids, it had to be kids. Id never rely seen any kids in this area. Maybe they were human like me....maybe from my town even. I'd better not get my hopes up... I turned back around and kept walking, this time the laughing was closer and I made the _**big**_ mistake to ignore it.

I was unexpectedly hit in the stomach with..a lollipop? Then in the back of the head with a small bone, when in my hip with another piece of candy.

I jumped and heard the giggling again.

"W got 'er! we got 'er! we got 'er!" I turned and starred down at three laughing kids.

"Alright. Whats going on?!" I snapped

the three kids laughed and took off but not before I got a good look at them. A shot round boy with a skeleton costume and mask, a witch girl with scraggy hair whereing a dress, and another boy in a red suite with a devil mask on. They were...trick or treaters....

Wow. This town had everything!

I starred after them, and watched the rats scatter as they ran though the gate of the town and ran off to who knows where. I put my hand behind my back nd kept walking. That was something to think about. If they were dressed up did that mean they were human? I crossed my arms until I felt a wet blot on my shirt. I looked down. Blood...

Id bleed through my bandages.... and through the dress, and apparently what ever hit me had reopened a wound on my side.

What now? Awww hell.....

I walked back through town, keeping my eye on my blood spot. "Jack?" I called. No anser, come to think about it, the streets were empty now. It made me think...

Was something going to jump out at me?

Something could smell my blood, and kill me and drain me and I did not want to die this soon. That though made me shake in my tennis shoes. Were the monsters around here like that? "Jack!!....." I called again

No anser again. Where could such a tall man disappear to so quickly? Lets just go home then! At least these monsters could have the decency to respect privacy...I think...

I walked home, keeping my wound covered and went directly to Jacks' room to find a bandage. No matter how many draws I sorted though I couldn't find any, just stuff for Halloween. I left the lights on and the candles lit as I left the room, next I went to an old bathroom. The claw foot tub was full of junk and still no bandages.

The kitchen, none.

The blood spot on my dress was getting bigger. I pulled it off to look at the bandages, the blood was running down and seeping through the bandages.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

And there he was, Jack and the mayor had come in through the door to the dinning room, and I was standing there, with my top off in the kitchen.

"Well...some kids..and it reopened the..... and I'm bleeding!!!"

"I can see that," he said and got into a china closet drawer across the room. There were the bandages. Like my old ones, gray and torn with little holes in them. "Please go change."

I took the bandages from him and picked up my dress where I set it on the counter and climbed the stair back to my room. I pulled the bloody bandages off and starred at the bleeding cut on my side...it wouldn't stop...

I blotted it with the old bandages and sighed. I ignored it and we wrapped it.

"Oh Jack....why couldn't' I have strayed home to?" I looked up at my spiders.

"I could at least have cooked. Or served the food."

my spider friends said nothing. As expected.

"I'm cleaning house so I should have at least cooked or something to. Washing dishes is simple."

Charlotte crawled up her web and turned her back to me.

"Well alright then." I looked around for something else to put on over these bandages. Id have to go shopping later. Tops. Tops and pants. I had money. I should have done it today. But no. My cut reopened and I bleed all over.

I walked back down stairs and into the dinning hall.

"Thank you Jack...."

"Your very welcome, now Alex, how do you feel about carriages?"

* * *

i figured id update Jack on christmis because its partly a christmis story. heres you go ^ ^ JACK!!!!!!

anyone ever see that the one kid with the straied shit in halloween hown, his eyes are swen shut. i though that was intresting


End file.
